colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Hooper R. Cullees
Hooper R. Cullees is a pandimensional blessings-keeper from the Pandimensional Market. He is known for his diminutive size, fiery personality, and keeping of the 'rage over matter' power. Character Personality Hooper is hot-headed and fiery, but his rage hides a massive amount of control. He is observant and judgemental, and his anger does not equate to irrationality. He is very logical and thoughtful, but his observance and intelligence are often overshadowed by his temper. Appearance Hooper is very small - half the size of a normal pandimensional being. He has large pink eyes with yellow star-shaped irises, pink cheeks, and fluffy hot-pink hair. He has pink flames with a 'fluffy' appearance, and hot-pink heart markings on his torso; hot pink tips to his hands. He has pale yellow pixie wings. Skills and Abilities Along with the ability of manipulating matter through sheer rage, he possesses a massive amount of self-control. He is a capable fighter and is very observant of his surroundings. He has an excellent logical mind. History Hooper was born during a time and place of extreme violence - a small dimension in a civil war. This is how he developed his anger issues, but the fear resulted in him becoming very small. When the war was resolved, Hooper, now orphaned, was moved to a dimension for young pandims to develop. The sudden shift of atmosphere from horror and danger to beauty and safety caused Hooper, who was then a pitiful ugly caterpillar of a thing, to blossom into a beautiful butterfly. However, Hooper's anger still plagued him, and he would lash out at his fellow children when they bullied him for being so small and pansyish. One day, his rage resulted in him felling a large and beautiful tree, and, horrified, Hooper vowed to control his anger so that he would never harm beauty again. He learned to read people to avoid making snap judgements, and honed his self-control to a point. When uncontrolled, his anger was destructive, but now under his precise control it was a powerful force at his whim. This is how he mastered rage over matter - mastering his curse and moving mountains by his righteous will. Blessing His power is rage over matter. It allows users to manipulate matter by focusing their anger, allowing acts of massive physical strength to be performed using only strength of will. Training involves honing inner strength and self control, as well as moral strength. The test to gain rage over matter involves passing through a huge solid concrete block, with provocation to try and stimulate aggression. If the student can control their anger and pass through the solid concrete without getting stuck and needing Hooper's help, they earn the power of rage over matter. Trivia *His name is a pun on 'Hercules' - H. R. Cullees. *Making fun of his size/appearance is a very sore spot for him. *It is unknown what the 'R' in his name stands for. Category:Males Category:Pandims Category:Blessed Category:Pandimensional Market